


May I Speak to the Manager?

by hslades



Series: DFFR 2.0 Drabble Days [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hslades/pseuds/hslades
Summary: Hermione volunteers at a special needs café, a priviledged blonde walks in...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: DFFR 2.0 Drabble Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166123
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: drabbles





	May I Speak to the Manager?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Drabble

When she felt she had lost the connection to the muggle world Hermione started volunteering at the special needs coffee shop in the muggle world. She loved helping the special needs workers and making them feel useful. None of her friends understood why she did it. She didn’t get any money for it and it took away one of her precious days off work.

“Hermione, this man wants something and I didn’t understand so he asked for the manager,” Jody said walking into the kitchen where Hermione was currently on break. “And I don’t want to go straight to the manager will you please help me.” The desperation was clear in Jody’s eyes, the customer had pushed all her buttons and she seemed to be just on the edge of panic mode.

“Breathe, Jody, I’m coming. You’re doing great don’t let him talk you down.” Hermione reassured the girl as she stood.

When she walked through to the cafe she saw the man standing on the other side of the counter. It was Draco bloody Malfoy. In muggle London. 

“Malfoy, what in Godric’s name are you doing here?” She didn’t care the muggle’s around her didn’t understand the words she was cursing with. This was just too unreal.

“Granger, good morning to you too!” The blonde drawled.

“You know this man?” She heard the small voice from Jody coming from behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> So... guess what happens next


End file.
